Not everyone is who you think
by Cheyenne Dragneel
Summary: Something's not right with Mikan ever since seventh grade and she can't tell anyone. But Natsume ends up finding out when they get into high school. What's her secret? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Hello again XD I'm back writing another story! I hope you like it! At the request of MariaSakura2000 I'm writing a story on Gakuen Alice! Please read and review I appreciate it, I love hearing what you guys have to say even if it's bad comments that just tells me to improve my story. (sorry if I make Nastume a lit OC) Disclaimer, credit goes to Higuchi Tachibana for writing this amazing story, well not this story, but you know what I mean XD

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotrau, and everyone else in their grade was now a middle schooler, at Alice Academy. Today was a very important day for all of them, they were all moving into the high school level. Mikan was in her now special ranked room looking in the mirror twirling in her new school uniform. Mikan has changed over the years, she's taller, she leaves her hair down instead of its old pigtails, and she has gotten stronger, using her stealing alice, nullification alice, and many others she discovered she has, She currently has fire alice, possession of evil spirits alice, shadow alice, mind reading alice, teleportation alice, and more. She had no idea where or how she had all these alices, she know her mother nor father had them, so where did they come from? Mikan felt good though she was strong like the rest of her friends, but the problem was no one knew she had all these alices. She couldn't tell anyone, not even Hotrau or Natsume (they've grown even closer over the years). Personal told her if she told anyone about her alices then he would hurt them, and yes Mikan was now in Dangerous Ability, but she was in Special Ability too, so no one would figure out. She went to Special Ability when they met up once during the week, but trained with Personal when she could and she took on missions. She did missions one her own though, again so no one would find out. She finished the missions usually without a problem though, and when she got hurt during a mission she just told everyone she fell, everyone believed her because she's so clumsy. Mikan just sighed 'it sucks keeping it a secret from them.' She thought. She been keeping this a secret from everyone since the middle of seventh grade. Mikan look at herself in the mirror again and smiled, 'maybe it's for the best that I don't tell them,' she thought walking out the door meeting up with everyone outside. Everyone went to the assembly that they always had to go too. Mikan, Hotrau, Natsume, and Ruka were all in the same class, as usual, they all walked to class talking about how high school was going to be like. Natsume didn't say anything just walked coolly with them to class then Mikan asked him, "What do you think Natsume?" She asked sweetly. "Poka school is school, I could care less, I'm just waiting till we get out of this hell hole." He said. Mikan 'hmphed' and opened the door to their classroom to see a lot of people that they have had in their class before in there. Everyone greeted them as they walked into the classroom, and they all took a seat at the back. Ruka next to Natsume and Hotrau and Mikan next to Natsume. Mikan looked at Natsume to see he already had his feet up on the desk and a manga over his head. She sighed, he never changes does he?

**Natsume P.O.V**

I can't wait to get out of here, not too much longer now we'll all have freedom from here. I look over to my left and see Poka next to me staring into space, nothing new, but I can't help but feel she's changed a lot since middle school, like she's hiding something. I started to drift my mind and started thinking about Mikan, how cute she was, wait cute. I shook my head to snap out of it, 'it's not like, I like Poka, right?' I thought before falling into a deep sleep

**Normal P.O.V**

The school day went by really fast, the teacher just told you how the class worked and what we would be doing in there. Everyone, but maybe Hotrau was asleep by the end of school. Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka were all sleeping in the back and Mikan shifted and her head fell onto Natsume's shoulder. Hotrau looked over at them and giggled and took a picture of the two sleeping love birds. When the flash went off it woke Ruka up and he lazily looked at Hotrau and saw the camera and was about to yell thinking she took a picture of him. She quickly covered his mouth and pointed to Natsume and Mikan. Ruka smiled and giggled like Hotrau did at the sight them. Everyone knew they loved each other, but are too obvious to see it, even the smart Natsume denied he felt anything near that feeling toward Mikan. Ruka and Hotrau both sighed, when were thoughs two going to notice their feelings for each other. Right then the bell rang loudly walking Mikan and Natsume up quickly. "Come on you two school's over." Said Ruka. Mikan tiredly looked at the clock and saw what time it was and quickly shot up and ran out and yelled "Sorry you guys I just forgot I had to do something!" and she was gone. Everyone looked at the door like it was crazy. "Did Mikan just say she was….busy?" Said Ruka. Soon after Natsume calmly walked to where he was supposed to meet Personal because he had a mission again tonight. He saw Personal in the distance, but with someone next to him, someone he didn't recognize, next to Personal. He got to where Personal was and saw a girl with a tiger mask on next to him. "Natsume this is your partner for this mission, Makako." Said Personal. The mystery girl then yelled at him, "Personal, that was not the agreement we made! I do missions by myself! You are the one that told me this." "I know I did, but for tis mission, I need my strongest kids, which are you and Natsume, now no more arguing." Personal said looking down at the girl. "Yes, sir." She said. "Okay good, now for this mission I need you two, to find Rio and bring him to me I have some business to discuss with him." Personal told them. "But I could do that easily by myself." Protested the girl. "I know you could, I just want to see how well you two will be together." He said giving the girl an evil smile, the girl just glared in response. "Whatever, let's just get this done with." Said the girl. Walking away Natsume following behind, 'Something about this girl is familiar, but i couldn't put my finger on it. This girl is very cocky and a brat.' He thought slowly catching up to her.

**Gomen Gomen, it might be all over the place for the first few pages. I don't mean to my usually my first two pages are just dskhgikfdshgsjdhgsk. So sorry if it's bad it'll get better for all of you that have read my other story. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gomenasai! My word document won't let me type because my office is expired. But I think I have a different way of writing this story without word. So here my update hope you like it, and if you haven't already please read my other completed story Saving, now continuing Not Everyone is Who You Think They Are… Natsume's P.O.V This girl is really weird, she seems so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. "Hey girl." I said, and she completely ignored me! The nerve of that girl! No girl could ever resist me, but this girl ignores me, she thinks she's all that and think she's so powerful. Well I'll show her on this mission I'm the strongest here. "Hey girl!" I yell. She looks at me with honey eyes hiding behind her mask. "I have a name you know?" "Yeah, now what makes you think you, so tough you can handle missions on your own, i mean you are a girl." "You shouldn't judge someone by their sex," she said slyly. "Well we'll find out just how strong you really are," I said before looking ahead seeing we've reached our destination. Personal had told us that our mission was to defeat some alice users and get information on where to find something he desperately needed. "You better be ready Hyuuga, I did some research on these people. Apparently, the one named Kyo Hashiro, he has dangerous abilities he has ice and dark abilities. The ice ability isn't as strong as his dark one, that one we really to be careful of." She said. "Okay, whatever," I say walking toward the warehouse. Normal P.O.V Natsume and Mikan walked toward the warehouse very carefully making sure not to make any noise. The got to the door and both took a side and stood cautiously. Both looked at each other and nodded and opened the door slowly. Natsume and Mikan looked around looking for anyone walking around. "Be careful were you step they might be expecting us" Mikan said and right then Natsume stepped on something and Mikan heard a click and hurried ran and knocked Natsume down and a bullet scrapped her cheek and it chipped her mask showing half her face. She looked angrily at Natsume, "you baka I told you to be careful!" She screamed. The men started to run after them and Mikan got into a fighting positistion, Natsume following soon after. "No, you aren't fighting, you might do something stupid again." Mikan said. "Since when did I start listening to girls?" Natsume yelled. "You listen to that Mikan girl," she yells. "Mikan's different," Natsume mumbled. Mikan was about to say something when someone was about to attack Natsume from behind. "Duck!" Natsume looked back and say the man. Mikan 'tsked' and jumped, put her hand on Natsume's head to help her go higher, and she kicked the man, causing him to fall. "I told you, you aren't fighting this one. You can't concentrate properly." She said running after the rest of the men. Natsume just stood there dumbfounded that a girl could be this strong, strong then him for that fact. Suddenly, there were so many men Natsume was about to go help Mikako, but a large blast made all the men fly away from the mysterious girl. Once the smoke cleared Natsume starred with widened eyes as fire was surrounded the girl, her mask halfway cracked 'how does she have fire alice too?' he thought .Natsume could almost tell who the girl was, but she ran off. Natsume shook the thought out of his head and grabbed one of the men the were laying on the ground and slowly walking back to Alice Academy thinking about the girl with fire alice too. Mikan's P.O.V I ran as fast as I could toward Alice Academy, my mask falling off in the process, 'that was so close Natsume almost saw me.' I thought running. I finally got to the school and ran trying to find Personal. When I found him I ran even faster toward him, "Personal what the hell were you thinking?! Pairing Natsume and I together! He almost saw me!" I screamed. "So the mission was completed?" He asked. "Yes, but Natsume was no help, he almost lost his head!" I screamed getting angrier by the minute. "Just an experiment Mikan. Calm down I knew you would be able to do this mission alone, I just wanted to see how Natsume reacted to someone stronger than he." He paused for a minute and looked at me, "did you use your fire alice?" I only nodded. "Even better." "I don't know what you're planning Personal, but you were the one that told me to keep it a secret that I am who I am." "Oh, I know my dear." Personal said smiling then walked away. 'I hate that prick' I thought. I sighed and walked back to my room and opened the door and the light turned on showing Hotaru. I jumped back scared, then sighing in relief that it was Hotaru. "Hotaru, what are you doing here?" I asked "Where have you been for an hour?" She said completely ignoring my question. "I went for a walk I was just stressed about a few things." "Where did you get that cut on your face?" She asked. "While I was walking i tripped over a tree stump and fell, you know me alway clumsy." I said laughing scratching the back of my head. She walked up to me and hit me on top of the head. "Be more careful baka," she said before walking out. "Good night Hotaru!" I yell down the hall, all she does is wave. I shut the door change into my pjs and get cosy in my bed and fall into a deep sleep 


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomen Gomen minna, i haven't really had a lot of inspiration with this story. And i've had ECAs to study for this week and then i have finals soon, so yeah i'm kind of freaking out. But i think i have inspiration to start writing this story again. Please review! i hope you it!**

Normal P.O.V

The next day Mikan went to school with a band-aid over her cut she got "tripping over a tree stump." Everyone asked what happened to her and if she was okay, and she gave them all the same answer, "yep perfectly fine, I just tripped." And everyone believed her, well except Natsume, he just pondered over her band-aid thinking that's exactly where the mysterious girl named Makako got hurt.

Natsume's P.O.V

I'm not buying Polka's story, I think it's weird that she got hurt exactly where that Makako girl got a bullet scraped at. Polka can't be that girl, could she? She would've told me by now if it was her though. Personal could've have threatened her and told her not to tell anyone. That would explain why she yelled at him yesterday about working alone. And it would explain how Polka got hurt all the time. My brain was battling it out if the mystery girl was Polka or not. I don't know, but I'm going to find out, I'm going to ask Polka about it later.

Normal P.O.V

School finally got over and Natsume walked up to Mikan, who was talking to everyone about what they should do this weekend, and tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"Hey Natsume." she said smiling. Natsume just grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the classroom.

"I need to talk to you, Polka," was all he said. Everyone just blinked at the two teens and snickered thinking maybe Natsume was finally asking the innocent girl out. Oh man were they far from that.

Normal P.O.V (with Mikan and Natsume)

Natsume pulled Mikan out of the classroom and dragged her all the way into the dorms. They got to his room and he pulled her in his room and threw her down on his bed. (I know this sounds like somethings gonna happen but its not i promise XP)

"Natsume what are yo-" she never finished

"When did you get so powerful?" he asked

"I have no idea what you're talki-" he cut her off again.

"Don't play dumb with me Mikan, you may be able to fool every other idiot in this school, but not me." he said clearly getting angry

"I," she started, "I've been like this since seventh grade." she said now looking at her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Personal threatened me, he told me if I told any of you he would hurt all of you. And he said if I told he would make you go on more dangerous missions," she said now crying.

"Polka, I can take care of myself you should've told me." Natsume said

"Sometimes you can't take care of yourself, even I have difficulties on some missions, eventually you would've tapped out," she said sniffing. Natsume walked over to the crying girl and hugs her.

"It'll be okay Mikan, Personal won't do anything to me. If he paired us up last night he must've known I've figured out who you were."

"Natsume, thank you, you're being really nice," she said hugging him back.

"Well don't get used to it Polka." He said smiling. She just smiled back at him. "Polka one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"How did you learn fire alice?"

"I didn't it just happened, one day i was doing my homework and i got mad and fire came out of my hand, I have a lot of alices and I don't know how I got them I just do. Once Personal found out about my powers he put my in Dangerous Ability, but I never went to the classes because he told me to go to Special Ability so no one would find out. So I only went on missions Personal thought were too difficult you, I've been doing this for two straight years," Mikan said getting really tired.

"Well I think it's time to talk to Personal about this," Natsume said with anger in his eyes letting go of Mikan, but Mikan grabbed his arm and Natsume turned and looked at her she was still crying and she looked upset. Natsume's eyes soften at the sight of this.

"Um Natsume I'm kind of tired can we talk to Personal another time." she said blushing

"Yeah, sure Polka." He said sweetly, weird for him. And he went to get him shoes and by the time he got back Mikan was already fast asleep on Natsume's bed. Natsume blushed as he watched Mikan sleep. After a while he got tired himself and crawled next to her and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and snuggled his head into her neck.

'I like this….' Natsume thought before falling asleep.

**What did you think? Was it good? Okay? Bad? lol Please review! I'll try to update soon! :)**


End file.
